


Our Ties

by milo_g



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Franticshipping - Freeform, Humor, Multi, Multipairing, One Pairing Per Chapter, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Swearing, manga verse kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: "You're impossible. What's that all about, anyway?"He shrugged, "it seemed like you were going to say something important, and as we were quiet...""We're never quiet.""We were silent," he pointed out."Right, uncomfortable silence. So quiet," she answered, sarcastic.Unrelated drabbles and one-shots of pokemon. Recommend me a shipping! Chapter one: FranticShipping.





	Our Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Okay, actually, i write in spanish, but, as the spanish side of the fandom is so, so, dead, here i am.
> 
> Not gonna lie, this aint my best effort(?), anyway, if you have anything to say about my grammar, ortography, story(?), please tell me.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. If they were, it would be an all with all.
> 
> Enjoy.

The autumn sun felt strong against the glass, heating up everything. They were the last rays of the afternoon; When they disappeared, the cold would increase. Sapphire was with her back to the sun, which she explained –for her– why she sweated.

Ruby looked at her from his place in front of her. It was a rare situation, because she had invited him to that wheel of fortune under the pretext that it was the last day that would be open to the public. He had suspected it was something like a date, but since they'd never talked about it, he thought he would be wrong. And that, as much as he denied it in front of her, disappointed him.

However, when he began to see her more and more shy, he thought that perhaps, perhaps, she also wanted it to be a date, but she dared not say it either.

Sitting in front of her, watching her look at her feet, Ruby debated to say something or not.

"Ruby" she murmured, but then she cleared her throat and repeated firm, "Ruby."

He looked at her, expectant to what she would say. Sapphire looked at him in the eyes, frowning barely for the tenacity so characteristic of her, but that suddenly deflated, returning to look at her shoes.

It was hard to say that, because she already knew him; And, while she wanted to take the risk again, the pain of rejection was hard to overcome when it arrived for the second time from the same person.

"Someone told me, a long ago, that there is always calm before the storm," he said, for some reason she didn't understand.

"I told you that."

"Uh, no" he denied, putting a face to thinking, "I'm pretty sure it was Wallace."

She frowned and exclaimed, "Of course not! I told you that when that storm caught us in Lavaridge city and you wanted to leave when you thought it was over."

"I'm sure not."

She unleashed a frustrated growl. "You're impossible. What's that all about, anyway?"

He shrugged, "it seemed like you were going to say something important, and as we were quiet..."

"We're never quiet."

"We were silent," he pointed out.

"Right, uncomfortable silence. So quiet," she answered, sarcastic.

Actually, Ruby didn't understand what she wanted from him. It bothered her if they were silent, it bothered her if they were talking.

"What do you want from me, Sapphire?" He asked, between angry and afflicted.

"I- no. It's complicated, it doesn't work that way."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, you can't say something cryptic and expect it to happen like nothing."

"Cryptic? Don't overdo it."

He looked at her insistently, demanding that she speaked with his eyes. She folded her arms and turned her face to look out. Ruby still kept her eyes on her; He looked at her through his reflection in the glass.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she exclaimed when he made eye contact with her.

"Tell me, then!"

"I like you!" she said, closing her eyes and feeling her cheeks warm.

There were long seconds of silence, until she turned to look at him. Ruby was still waiting for her to tell him that curious thing that cost her so much.

"Then...?"

"Then? I just told you! Argh!" she let go another growl, "forget it. I don't like you anymore."

"Wh-What? Why?! I am sorry!" he exclaimed, "I just thought you'd tell me something I didn't kno-"

He broke off before he spoke more, though it was already evident that he had done so.

"You knew? Ugh" Sapphire sank into her seat and covered her face with her hands. "Why the hell doesn't this end at once?"

While Ruby was not exactly shy, he sometimes had a hard time making certain approaches when it came to Sapphire. They were both accustomed to having one, uh, agitated friendship, so the soft and intimate moments were almost nil.

However, Ruby made an effort, sat down beside her and tried to take her hand.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, withdrawing her hand fast.

"I'm trying to take your hand," he answered, frowning, and again, trying to take her hand.

Sapphire let herself be touched, somewhat suspicious at first, but then she relaxed and bonded her fingers to his.

"I'm glad you said that," murmured Ruby without looking at her ", I... like you... t-too...

"It won't kill you to speak louder," she murmured too.

"I like you too!" He shouted, looking into her eyes, angry.

She also frowned and shouted ", well, good!"

"Good too!"

They both looked at opposite sides, sulking about the other. When her head got cold enough, Sapphire turned a bit to him. They hands were still bound. It wasn't the first time she held Ruby's hand, but this was different. With her free hand, she began to delineate all the lines and small scars of his hand.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her, coming close to her.

Sapphire raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"I want to kiss you," she said, clinging to his hand.

The cheeks of the two were blushing. Ruby took his free hand to her cheek and caressed her.

"Do it."

Sapphire approached him without hesitation, colliding his lips a little stronger than they expected, but no less wonderful. It wasn't the first kiss of any, but it was the first one between them.

And it was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are strongly apreciated(?)
> 
> Do you have a shipp that you would like to read about?(?) tell me in a review and it can be the protagonist of the next chapter!
> 
> why am i like this
> 
> bye


End file.
